


elation and devastation

by eofiyv



Series: you're my small universe [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, M/M, Quidditch, Snippets
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Eren tahu bahwa Levi, seeker Slytherin yang terbangnya kelewat hebat, kelihatan seperti orang brengsek. Dan ia benar. Yang tidak Eren ketahui adalah, bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada si brengsek ini—nanti. Tapi itu cerita untuk lain waktu.





	elation and devastation

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama. Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.

* * *

Belum setengah jam dari kekalahan Gryffindor atas Slytherin, dan Eren kembali merasa bagai dicemplungkan ke neraka dalam bentuk ruang ganti Gryffindor—untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari ini. Sungguh, Jean perlu menutup mulut kudanya itu rapat-rapat.

"Kau tidak sadar kalau ini salahmu?!"

Eren menghela napas lelah, meski emosinya mulai naik lagi pelan-pelan. Ia tidak butuh omong kosong ini. "Muka kuda… kau benar-benar menyalahkanku?!"

Maksudnya, ya, tentu—itu logis. Karena Eren _seeker_ -nya, karena Eren yang melihat _snitch_ terlebih dahulu. Tapi untuk menyaingi ketangkasan terbang _seeker_ Slytherin yang mungkin saja kerasukan _thunderbird_ saat tengah berada di lapangan itu... hei, jangan anggap Eren tak pernah mencoba. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali ia mencoba memacunya; terbang hingga gigi-giginya terasa seperti akan copot. Tapi Levi selalu, _selalu_ lebih cepat.

"Jean, jangan begitu! Eren selalu menang, kan, kalau lawannya bukan Slytherin?" Marco membantah.

"Lebih tepatnya kalau lawannya bukan Levi." Marlowe menyandarkan badan di dinding, sama lelahnya.

"Marco, berhenti membela dia," Jean mendesis tajam. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, kenapa kita bisa ketinggalan delapan puluh angka? Karena Eren tidak menangkap _snitch_ -nya lebih dulu. Padahal aku yakin dia sudah melihatnya sebelum Levi."

Sebelum Eren bisa melawan, Mikasa sudah menyambar, "Kau sendiri, Kirschtein, apa kau bisa memenangkan pertandingan jika kalau yang jadi _seeker_ -nya? Jangan buat aku menggantungmu terbalik di koridor seperti minggu kemarin. Tak ada seorangpun yang senang melihat motif busuk dalamanmu itu."

Jean terdiam, digantung terbalik oleh gadis yang kausukai rasanya pasti traumatis. Eren pun diam, karena mungkin Jean benar—semua ini memang salahnya.

"Kalau kita memang tidak bisa menang tahun ini," Reiner, kapten mereka, akhirnya bicara. "Saatnya reformasi tim, walaupun kalian semua sangat-sangat hebat."

Itu benar, Eren berpikir. Tim mereka sudah benar-benar sempurna—Reiner yang besar dan berotot sebagai _keeper_ , Jean dan Marco yang sepertinya berbagi pikiran selama pertandingan sebagai _beater_ , dan _chaser_ mereka bukan main-main; ada Mikasa yang mematikan, Petra yang sangat cepat dan tepat, serta Marlowe—murid kelas empat berbadan besar yang cakap.

Mungkin memang ia satu-satunya yang payah di tim ini. Atau, Levi saja yang terlalu gila.

"Atau kita masih punya tahun depan!" Seru Renier riang, "Levi dan tiga _chaser_ -nya Auruo, Gunther, Erd sudah lulus. Yang mengerikan di sana tinggal Bertl, Annie—hah, teman-temanku memang hebat! Dan Hitch, pacarmu." Ia menunjuk Marlowe.

"TAHUN DEPAN!" Mereka bersorak. Eren kembali bersemangat. Tanpa Levi di Slytherin, sepertinya tahun depan mereka bisa berjaya—meski tim Slytherin yang tanpa Levi, aura angkuhnya yang mengesalkan, dan kaki-kaki pendeknya yang terlalu tangkas rasanya _sangat_ tidak tepat. "HIDUP TAHUN DEPAN!"

Lagipula, kelakuan seperti ini sangat tidak mencerminkan perilaku Gryffindor. Oke, Eren mengakui bahwa mereka mulai putus asa.

Suara isakan pelan terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Semua orang menoleh—Petra. Sorakan terhenti begitu saja. Rasa bersalah Eren muncul lagi, dan parahnya, makin dalam.

"Aku sudah kelas tujuh!" Eren tidak pernah mendengar Petra berteriak seperti ini, kecuali pada Auruo, "Tahun depan aku sudah lulus. Aku ingin tahun ini—kita _harus_ menang tahun ini!"

"Sejak kelas satu aku selalu memimpikan piala Quidditch, dan tahun ini kesempatan terakhirku," Isakan Petra semakin menyayat. Eren tahu, Quidditch adalah satu-satunya hal yang dicintai Petra selain ayahnya.

Sekejap saja, suasana kembali menjadi suram. Mereka memang berada di posisi kedua setelah Slytherin, tapi jarak poin mereka terlalu jauh—sialan sekali si Levi itu, memang terlalu hebat terbangnya. Menurut Petra dulu, sejak Levi bergabung di tim Quidditch Slytherin lima tahun yang lalu, piala selalu berada di tangan mereka. Eren sendiri baru bergabung tahun ini menggantikan salah satu senior yang sudah lulus.

Tapi di Hogwarts ini bukan hanya Levi yang kuat, teman-temannya juga hebat. Alis Eren mengerut, jiwa Gryffindor-nya yang benci kekalahan mulai mengaum.

"Aku akan mencari cara," Ia memutuskan. "Semuanya, maaf kita kalah gara-gara aku. Jean benar, seharusnya aku bisa menemukan snitch lebih awal sebelum Levi melihatnya." Eren menambahkan ketika Mikasa kelihatan ingin protes. "Aku serius, Mikasa."

"Bukan salahmu, Eren." Reiner menepuk bahunya. "Kau selalu memenangkan semua pertandingan kita, semua selain ketika melawan Slytherin. Bahkan kau menang ketika Levi tidak bisa bertanding dan Annie menggantikannya sebagai _seeker_. Tapi itu bukan salahmu. Levi memang sulit, sejak ia bergabung belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Kita harus kerja ekstra-ekstra-ekstra keras tetapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ekstra keras saja tidak cukup."

" _Beater_ juga salah." Marco menambahkan. "Levi memang selalu bisa menghindari _badger_ , tapi seharusnya kita lebih sering menyasarnya supaya ia sedikit lengah. Iya kan, Jean?" Jean hanya merengut, jelas-jelas tak setuju.

"Tidak, ini memang salahku. Kalian berdua tidak bisa hanya fokus pada Levi, masih ada enam pemain lain yang harus dihajar." Eren bersikeras. "Petra, jangan menangis lagi, oke? Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Aku janji, tahun ini kita akan menang. Aku Janji."

Berbagai komentar mulai terdengar, tetapi murid tahun kelima itu sudah bulat dengan tekadnya. "Aku akan berlatih setiap hari dan mengamati bagaimana Levi terbang. Aku akan coba jadi temannya."

Levi kelihatan seperti seseorang yang mengesalkan, tapi seperti yang Armin sering bilang—jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya. Siapa tahu ada kesempatan untuk ia menjadi teman Levi, mengorek rahasia terbangnya, mencari titik kelemahannya, dan kalau Eren jahat; memberi ramuan di jus labunya atau apalah. Tidak begitu, sih.

Itu cara Slytherin. Kenapa pula jadi ia yang berpikiran seperti itu?

Jadi malam itu juga Eren memutuskan untuk memulai misinya. Ia melarikan diri ke lapangan Quidditch tepat setelah makan malam, lalu duduk di tribun dan mengawasi seseorang.

Levi masih ada di sana, tengah terbang seorang diri.

Dan—wow. Wow. Yang benar saja.

Eren tidak pernah melihat seseorang terbang seindah itu sebelumnya. Eren mungkin tak menyadari ini; tapi ia terpana di tengah lapangan seperti seorang idiot melihat Levi yang berputar, menukik, meliuk, dan tampak sangat hebat ketika mengejar _snitch_ di udara. Mustahil rasanya memalingkan pandangan dari caranya terbang—begitu cepat, begitu tangkas, begitu bebas; seolah ia telah melakukannya seumur hidupnya, seolah ia terlahir untuk itu.

Ini kali pertama Eren melihatnya terbang di luar pertandingan. Levi benar-benar terlihat mengagumkan. Menontonnya dari sisi ini, rasanya sungguh berbeda dari saat di mana selain mencari dan mengejar _snitch,_ ia harus mati-matian mengawasi dan mengikuti tiap geraknya di lapangan—sosoknya tampak nyaris sureal, hingga Eren masih bergeming saat Levi turun dari sapu, menghampirinya.

Jus labu Eren nyaris tumpah ketika Levi—yang menggulung lengan bajunya, menampakkan otot-otot bisep yang menekuk dan merenggang—menghampirinya dengan wajah datar. Pipi Eren memanas. Nanti ia harus bertanya pada Armin, mengapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi gugup di hadapan Levi, sementara ini bukan waktu di mana pertandingan akan dimulai—tak ada alasan untuk gugup. Tentu saja jika sahabat Ravenclaw-nya itu tidak sedang menghilang di perpustakaan atau di hutan terlarang.

Eren pikir ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan alasannya sama sekali bukan karena Levi adalah penerbang yang kelewat hebat—walau bisa jadi, itu termasuk salah satunya. Tapi bukan karena otot serta tatapan matanya yang tajam itu... kan? Hahaha. Sepertinya udara yang dingin dan rasa dipecundangi akibat kalah berulang kali membuatnya mulai gila.

" _Seeker_ Gryffindor… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-apa—" Eren tergagap, sebelum ia cepat-cepat mengembalikan kewarasannya. "Kau yang sedang apa? Pertandingan baru berakhir, seharusnya kau berpesta dan menari ular di bawah tanah sana—atau apalah yang kalian Slytherin lakukan saat menang."

Mata Levi menyipit tak suka, bibirnya membentuk seringai yang membuat Eren semakin panas, entah dalam konteks apa. "Ha, bocah. Jangan terlalu asin karena kau _seeker_ yang payah."

"Bilang apa k—"

"Lagipula, apapun yang kulakukan, itu bukan urusanmu." Tukasnya tajam. "Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menguntitku, lebih baik kau perbaiki saja cara terbangmu itu. Bahkan jembalang bisa melakukannya lebih baik—entah sepecundang apa Gryffindor hingga orang sepertimu bisa menjadi _seeker_."

Sekejap, darah Eren naik ke ubun-ubun. Lupakan otot, mata yang tajam, dan seringai. Yang ia ingin lakukan pada si boncel di hadapannya ini hanyalah memberi satu jotosan ke wajah sombongnya, lalu menenggelamkan kaki-kaki pendek itu ke tanah dengan satu kutukan. Lihat bagaimana darah murninya akan menyukai hal itu.

"Bajingan," Eren mendesis. "Sombong sekali kau, bajingan."

"Kesombonganku berdasar."

"Kau bisa telan lagi omonganmu saat Gryffindor mengalahkanmu di babak final nanti."

Sudut-sudut bibir Levi naik, terhibur, "Coba saja."

Oh. Jadi itu tantangan.

"Jangan menangis saat tangan kecilmu itu tak bisa memegang piala nanti."

"Ha. Hampir lucu."

Eren tahu bahwa Levi, seeker Slytherin ini, kelihatan seperti orang brengsek. Dan ia benar.

Yang tidak Eren ketahui adalah bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta pada si brengsek ini—tapi itu cerita untuk lain waktu. Bukan sekarang, saat _jangan kutuk jangan kutuk jangan kutuk_ masih enggan berhenti bergaung di kepalanya.

Nanti, ada waktunya.

**end**


End file.
